Benutzer Blog:Laserpferd/Warum Dead Space nach 10 Jahren einen Neustart verdient hat
center|link= Heute feiert Dead Space, eines der wohl einzigartigsten Horrorspiele des angebrochenen Jahrhunderts, seinen zehnten Geburtstag. Für Fans der Serie gibt es jedoch derzeit wenig zu feiern: Der letzte Ableger, Dead Space 3, liegt bereits mehr als fünf Jahre in der Vergangenheit, und auch das Dead-Space-Studio Visceral Games hat in der Zwischenzeit das Zeitliche gesegnet. Doch was hat die Spieleserie einst so erfolgreich gemacht, und warum ist gerade jetzt die Zeit für ein neues Abenteuer im Dead-Space-Universum? Hier ein kleiner Rückblick. Zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort Dead Space erschien im Jahr 2008 genau zur richtigen Zeit: Das Horror-Genre brauchte nach einem sehr mittelmäßigen und actionlastigen Resident Evil 5 dringend frischen Wind. Man sehnte sich nach einem Kontrastprogramm zu blutigen Actionshootern und billigen Jumpscare-Galerien, in denen der Spieler einen muskulösen Actionhelden spielt. Hier kommt Dead-Space-Protagonist Isaac Clarke ins Spiel: Er ist einfacher Ingenieur, kein auserwählter Erlöser. Ähnlich wie zu seiner Zeit Gordon Freeman ist er einfach der richtige Mensch, zur richtigen Zeit, an einem sehr, sehr unangenehmen Ort. Und genau wie Gordon muss sich Isaac mit dem zur Wehr setzen, was er gerade zur Verfügung hat. Zugegeben, der Plasmacutter ist deutlich mächtiger als die Brechstange aus Half-Life, aber dafür sind die Necromorphs auch ungleich furchteinflößender als Kopfkrabben und Laboranten-Zombies. Selbst in dem eindrucksvollen Arbeits-Exoskelett von Isaac fühlen wir uns angesichts des Schreckens, der uns an Bord der USG Ishimura erwartet, völlig unvorbereitet. 670px|thumb|center|Isaac Clarke hat den wohl schlechtesten Arbeitstag seines Lebens Klaustrophobie und Immersion Es ist unmöglich, über Dead Space zu sprechen, ohne Parallelen zum Film-Franchise Alien zu ziehen. Beide starteten als bedrückender, klaustrophobischer Horror und drifteten mit der Zeit immer weiter in Richtung Sci-Fi-Action ab. Auch das Setting der Erstlingswerke ist ähnlich: Gestrandet auf einem verlassenen Schiff muss der Protagonist im Angesicht einer Alien-Plage um das nackte Überleben kämpfen. Um das Erlebnis an Bord der Ishimura so atmosphärisch und bedrückend wie möglich zu gestalten, wurden die meisten Interface-Elemente von Visceral Games (damals noch EA Redwood Shores) in die Spielwelt integriert: Den Gesundheitszustand von Isaac beispielsweise kann man an der Beleuchtung seiner Exo-Wirbelsäule ablesen, und die Munition der Waffen wird häufig auf einem waffeninternen Display angezeigt. Ohne unnötige Pop-ups, Menüs und Erfahrungsbalken steht nichts mehr zwischen den kalten, dunklen Gängen der Ishimura und dem Spieler. Und diese sind hervorragend gestaltet: Dunkelheit und verwinkelte Gänge aus DOOM 3 verschmelzen mit unheimlichen Umgebungen á la Resident Evil und Umgebungs-Storytelling, welches an System Shock 2 erinnert. Hinter jedem Container, an jeder Decke und in jedem Winkel könnte ein unbeschreiblicher Necromorph-Schrecken lauern. Body-Horror Apropos Necromorphs: Die zweite Komponente, die Dead Space zu einem echten Albtraum macht, sind die Monster und ihr unglaublich effektives Body-Horror-Design. Die grotesken, entstellten Kreaturen behalten gerade so viel Menschlichkeit, dass man sich ihre schaurige Transformation vorstellen kann, sind aber in ihrem Verhalten und Auftreten so verstörend und unmenschlich, dass kein Spielraum für Mitleid und Zögern bleibt. Was auch immer diese Kreatur einst war, die uns in einem dunklen Gang entgegenkriecht – es wird erst aufgehört zu schießen, wenn kein Geräusch und keine Bewegung mehr zu vernehmen sind. Im Zweifel tritt Isaac (und der gestresste Spieler) auch gerne noch einmal nach, nur um auf Nummer Sicher zu gehen. Diese Paranoia wird auch dadurch genährt, dass die Necromorphs einige Tricks auf Lager haben und sich tot stellen, verstecken, oder Isaac ausmanövrieren. Wenn Isaac den Kürzeren zieht, wird der Spieler zudem meist mit einer Todesanimation „belohnt”, deren Brutalität und Ekel bis heute nahezu unübertroffen ist. Kurzum: Der erste Instinkt eines Spielers ist, den größtmöglichen Abstand zu den Necromorphs zu halten. Kämpfe sind nicht spannend und fordernd, sie sind belastend und stressig. Die Belohnung ist nicht Loot und Erfahrung, sondern eine kurze Verschnaufpause. 670px|center|thumb|Nope. Nope. NOPE. NOOOOPE. Cut my life into pieces … Auch wenn jeder Kampf mit einem Necromorph ein Albtraum ist, wird der Spieler dennoch dafür belohnt, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren und seine Karten optimal auszuspielen. Mit dem Plasmacutter ist es Isaac möglich, Körperteile von angreifenden Necromorphs abzutrennen. Wer seine Feinde gut einschätzen kann, hat so die Möglichkeit, ihre Mobilität oder Kampfkraft gezielt zu senken, während panisches Dauerfeuer nicht unbedingt ausreicht, um die Kreatur rechtzeitig zu erlegen. Ein amputierter Necromorph ist zwar leichter zu bekämpfen, aber gleichzeitig manchmal noch ein bisschen gruseliger als das Gesamtpaket: Die Animationen, mit denen Visceral die verstümmelten Monster in Richtung der Spieler humpeln und kriechen lässt, sind der Stoff, aus dem Albträume sind. Die Zeit ist reif Mit Dead Space 3 hat das Franchise nicht unbedingt auf dem besten Fuße aufgehört. Viele Fans waren zu Recht enttäuscht, dass die Serie sowohl bei der Handlung als auch bei der Atmosphäre stark abgebaut hatte. Auch die Mikrotransaktionen, die EA damals mitlieferte, hinterließen einen bitteren Beigeschmack. Außerdem war im Jahr 2013 mit Hits wie Amnesia längst die goldene Ära der Indie-Horrorspiele angebrochen, und der Horrormarkt war stärker umkämpft und abwechslungsreicher als in den Jahren zuvor. Doch die goldene Zeit des Horror-Genres hält bis heute an, und neben den üblichen Walking-Simulatoren mit Jumpscares gibt es eine nie zuvor dagewesene Vielfalt an Horrorspielen: Egal ob atmosphärische Indie-Perlen wie Scanner Sombre, Blutorgien wie Agony oder Multiplayer-Nervenkitzel á la Dead by Daylight; für jedes Horror-Genre gibt es ein Spiel. Selbst Resident Evil kehrt mit dem RE2-Remake und einem starken siebten Teil von den Toten zurück. [[Datei:Blogbeitrag Morph2.jpg|center|670px|thumb|Zum Anbeißen: Eine gute Gelegenheit, Dead Space von den Toten auferstehen zu lassen.]] Dead Space ist so erfrischend anders als andere Horror-Spiele, dass es sich nicht verstecken braucht. Gerade jetzt, wo mehr Spieler denn je auf Twitch und Steam gleichermaßen bei Horror-Titeln mitfiebern, wäre die ideale Gelegenheit, uns erneut mit dieser einzigartigen Mischung aus Atmosphäre, Body-Horror und Science-Fiction das Fürchten zu lehren. Dead Franchise? Die Pforten von Visceral Games sind geschlossen, und viele der talentierten Schöpfer hinter Dead Space sind längst zu anderen Projekten weitergezogen. Wie also belebt man die Serie wieder? Vielen Fans dürften bei diesem Gedanken Szenarien im Kopf rumschwirren, die ähnlich gruselig sind wie Dead Space selbst: Dead Space Mobile mit Mikrotransaktionen für unterwegs? Ein halbherziges Sequel zu Dead Space 3 von einem externen Shovelware-Studio? Eine glorifizierte VR-Demo? Lieber nicht. Electronic Arts hat sich in den letzten Jahren mit vielen denkwürdigen Entscheidungen einen Namen gemacht, aber die Grundvoraussetzungen für ein neues Dead Space sind trotzdem günstig wie nie: EA hat einen nahezu unerschöpflichen Vorrat an Budget und talentierten Artists und Sounddesignern, Zugriff auf moderne Technologie wie die neueste Frostbite-Engine, und beschäftigt weiterhin viele Visceral-Veteranen in anderen Studios. Außerdem hat EA in den letzten Jahren sowohl den Mut bewiesen, gewagtere Projekte zu finanzieren, als auch erneut ihre inzwischen legendäre Ausdauer unter Beweis gestellt, etablierte Franchises bis auf den letzten Cent zu melken. Warum also nicht ein neues Team auf die Beine stellen und einen weiteren Ausflug in die Welt von Dead Space wagen? Vielleicht sogar ein Reboot oder Spin-off in Angriff nehmen, statt ein Sequel zu Dead Space 3 zu entwickeln, und so die festgefahrene Geschichte von Isaac umgehen? Die Möglichkeiten sind grenzenlos, die Ressourcen und das Talent vorhanden, und der Markt ist größer denn je. Wichtig ist nur, sich auf die Stärken des ersten Dead Space zu besinnen: Ein glaubwürdiger Protagonist in einer klaustrophobischen, düsteren Umgebung, der sich mit viel Improvisationstalent gegen die abscheulichsten Monster zur Wehr setzen muss, die man sich vorstellen kann. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis wir wieder den Plasmacutter in die Hand nehmen werden. Was sind deine Hoffnungen und Wünsche für ein neues Dead Space? Schreib es in die Kommentare! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag